


Drugs & Candy

by Tsukareta



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Collars, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Wetting, Grinding, I'm sorry if they sound OOC!, Love/Hate, Mind Manipulation, NSFW, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: The pungent stench of fresh confectionery wafted through the room, invading Kimura's nostrils. It made her gag a little but she said nothing, remaining neutral.Kimura can't comprehend why Andoh comes to bother her. For she never does but when she notices Andoh has something...peculiar in store for her, her messy feelings get in the way and she doesn't exactly resist, letting Andoh have her way with her.- NSFW Toxiccandy- Originally an old prompt from tumblr (no longer own a tumblr account)





	Drugs & Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I wanted to write something about Kimura and Andoh which involved this type of thing, It might just be me but I can almost picture them doing this. 
> 
> I hope it is alright to read, please let me know if it wasn't enjoyable!

Kimura sighed as she poured one solution into the other, trying to find the effects the substances give when mixed together but she currently wasn't getting any much to her annoyance.

Andoh always asked and commissioned Kimura to make certain medicines, pills, potions even  _aphrodisiacs._ It was just a come and go service between them, almost akin to a master and servant, where Kimura would serve, Andoh would receive.

It was always like that, an ongoing routine - Kimura and her skittish jumpy movements whereas Andoh was just...above everyone else in that sense. Kimura absolutely adored her, it was a complicated relationship between the two. They were supposed to hate each other, be at each other's throats but it seemed that their anger was just a mask for their love.

A feminine figure came barging through the door, her boots clacking against the tiled floor.

Kimura bristled as the room now felt ominous, no longer a calming tranquility- she was certain Andoh was going to ask for an explicit favour, and not a good one at that.

The pungent stench of fresh confectionery wafted through the room, invading Kimura's nostrils. It made her gag a little but she said nothing, remaining neutral.

It was always something Kimura couldn't shake, Andoh's presence just sometimes seemed...threatening.

"Seiko-chan. Do me a favor." Andoh's tone was cold and clipped, her eyes were like steel, drilling into hers as Kimura gulped, feeling butterflies in her stomach- it was always like that whenever Andoh was around, regardless of the female's mood.

Kiruma was about to ask what the favor was but Andoh cut her off by storming up to her and pulling out a candy that was neatly wrapped in red foil, bringing it to Kimura's masked mouth.

"Eat it for me?  _Please?_ " She batted her eyelashes alluringly and Kimura felt herself transfixed at the petite female's beauty but she steeled herself, Andoh could manipulate anyone without even fluttering her pretty lashes, even her. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground, icy waters rippling beneath yet she took the risk.

"Y-you know I can't..." Kimura stammered, she felt bad but it was a pathetic excuse at this point in Andoh's eyes- always the same thing and it frustrated her to no end.

It was always like this, Andoh knows. She knows very well Kimura can't eat it but persists.

Kimura knows herself that if she eats it, it'll take a massive toll on her health and most likely be extremely fatal with the end result being death.

She just wishes Andoh could try make it sugar-free or a type of substitute but Kimura is aware that Andoh's ignorance is too strong. ' _Aspartame.'_ her mind hissed causing her to tremble, she doesn't want to.

"Tch. Yoi-chan will be a good boy and eat it then." She spat, venom lacing her words. As she swiveled round to leave, she stopped, jerking her head to Kimura.

"That reminds me, I got something for you." She crooned with a menacing lilt as she grabbed two big water bottles and pushed them right into Kimura's chest, confusing the pharmacist.

"...What are these for, Ruruka-chan?" Kimura questioned, she felt skeptical about this.

Andoh was clearly scheming something which made Kimura feel uneasy but didn't outwardly show it.

All she got in response was a saccharine smile.

"You'll see." Andoh giggled as she sashayed away. She flipped her short strawberry blonde hair as her smile quickly morphed into a devious smirk once she turned her back to Kimura.

Kimura silently watched the retreating figure of the female saunter away and clutched the bottles tighter with her gloved hands. It was hypnotizing to say the least.

She averted her attention away from the door that was now shut and scanned the label of the bottle. 'Mirai Mizu' was printed onto the white label that had the water encased in the bottle, she didn't think much of it but was still wary.

Her eyes squinted when she saw small white bubbles in the water, did Andoh get her fizzy water? Or was it just like that from being chilled in a vending machine for so long? She dismissed it as the latter as she unscrewed the lid, about to take a sip till a small note caught her eye.

' _Drink both bottles and wait, don't leave to go anywhere.'_ Her eyes scanned the words written neatly on the paper. What could that mean?  If Andoh had infused it with poison or anything of the sort, she had no qualms. She knew that she probably deserved it, in Andoh's lilac eyes that's most likely what she sees.

The words seemed strange but Kimura decided to comply, if she didn't, she knew how it would end.

She was always trying to get Andoh's attention, for anything, whether it be Andoh screaming at her, being sickly sweet...the mood doesn't matter as long as the petite girl would pay attention to her,  _only_ her.

Kimura eyed the bottles once more in critical detail. She wasn't sure if it was safe to drink but it could just be relatively harmless. 

She twisted the cap slowly from one bottle and sniffed it cautiously, waiting for any red flags to explode into her mind, none arrived. It smelt like normal bottled water you could obtain from any machine.

However, she noticed how they were easier to unscrew unlike most drink bottles when you purchase them from the vending machines but didn't think much of it. She pulled her mask down and pursued her lips when the neck of the bottle was close and drank as much as she could in one go.

She ignored the ice cold drops that trickled down her chin onto her shirt, dampening the fabric.

She then set the empty bottle aside and put the bottle cap back on before taking the other bottle and chugged as much as she could from that bottle till nothing remained, it was scarce, not even a droplet of water.

Kimura breathed heavily and pulled her mask back up, glancing at the door to see if anyone was there, thankfully not.

 After a while, Kimura pressed her thighs together, feeling the small urge to need to pee but it was moderate. She didn't need to go right away as she opted to clear her desk, filing out papers and putting them neatly into cabinets, almost forgetting to put her previous equipment away that she had left untouched since her encounter with Andoh.

She heard familiar fast footsteps echoing throughout the hallway outside, stalking up to her door like they were the cat and she was the mouse. The door slammed open with a somewhat angry yet amused Andoh who kicked the door with the back of her foot as it locked shut automatically.

"Seiko-chaan. Did you drink from both of the bottles yet?" Her question was poised straight at Kimura like the sharp edge of a spear right on top of her heart.

"O-Of course I did..." Kimura replied, trying to mask her uncertainty and nervousness as her stuttering, if Andoh noticed she said nothing.

A sugary smile tugged at Andoh's lips as excitement flashed in her eye for a mere second before fading. "Good. I got something else for you." She giggled as her eyes crinkled, making her way towards Kimura.

Kimura was too busy staring at Andoh's clothed breasts moving to pay any attention to what the other may have been saying, taking note on how they swayed rhythmically with her movements. She immediately averted her eyes to the wall behind Andoh as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly, she felt the tips of her ears burning.

A purple collar was shoved into her face that had small light purple frills complete with a grey bell in the center of the collar. The words 'OUTLET' engraved into the purple leather in big bold letters with curly lilts at the end of each letter.

Kimura silently raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry. "O-Outlet...?" She pondered aloud as she traced her fingers along the edge of the collar absentmindedly.

Andoh gave an airy giggle. "Hey, Seiko-chan...how badly do you need the bathroom?" The question came off as creepy as Andoh's wide eyes stared up at her and it made Kimura extremely uncomfortable.

"U-um...I don't really need to go yet Ruruka-chan." Kimura admitted meekly, covering her face with some of the unruly strands of hair that pooled round her face to hide her blush. Andoh's eyes bore into her soul and it made her feel like the butterflies in her stomach morphed into something greater, bigger.

"Ah...if you don't mind me asking, Ruruka-chan," Kimura paused unsteadily, unsure if she was even allowed to ask such a thing. "but...why are you asking me this?"

"Don't worry about it, Seiko-chan. Not right now." Andoh hummed in thought, playing fantasies inside her head making her bite her lip in anticipation. If she manipulated Kimura right, she'd be able to get her to co-operate and let her do dirty work.

She just needed to wait it out till Kimura would feel the effects of the aphrodisiacs.

She had slipped them into the bottles as they dissolved in the water with a previous solution she asked for a while back, making it seem as if the water was normal and had gotten Sonohsuke to help her tighten the caps before giving it to Kimura herself.

* * *

"Does Seiko-chan need the toilet yet?" Andoh pestered Kimura for the umpteenth time, starting to get impatient.

"...N-No." Kimura replied shakily, squeezing her thighs together forcefully, she really needed to go to the bathroom but didn't want to admit it.

She felt a strange emotion, constantly looking at Andoh's legs, where her stockings cut into flesh as her breasts spilled across her desk in all their clothed glory.

She tried holding for a few more moments till the first small dose burst, wetting a small patch of her panties, she gasped in shock.

"Finally!" Andoh exclaimed happily, she had been laying on Kimura's desk, with her legs swinging in the air, staring intently at Kimura's lower half, now she had sat up fully.

She grabbed Kimura's gloved hand and forced Kimura onto her knees, then making her sit on her backside,parting her legs for her purple lacy panties to be exposed.

Andoh smiled diabolically at her handiwork before forcibly pressing her shoe into her clothed pussy, grinding it down against her wet clit.

Kimura whimpered, the contact was very foreign and strange yet it aroused her in a fucked up way, feeling her piss escape her.

All the while, Andoh twisted her foot against her womanhood ruhlessly, Kimura was at her mercy but Andoh never showed nor gave any.

Kimura felt noises she thought she couldn't make tumble from her masked mouth as she felt disgusting pleasure.

She quivered and her toes curled inside her boots at the sensations, her eyes half-lidded in ecstasy.

Her moans and pants got louder, feeling more revulsion at herself but the high that she was riding out overpowered any of her thoughts that saw through her clouded haze.

She trembled violently as she came from her peak, the sole of Andoh's shoe getting wet as Kimura's bladder let the rest out uncontrollably, wetting her lacy panties entirely.

She didn't take her shoe away, continuously grinding into Kimura's clit as she pissed, a puddle growing under her at an increasing rate that soaked her thighs and panties as her urine trickled down her legs.

Andoh didn't let up till she was convinced Kimura was now empty. As Kimura panted, trying to regain her breath, she was met with a shit-eating grin from Andoh.

"How do you feel Seiko-chan?" Andoh's bubbly personality returned in an instant, as if she didn't look so evil with that grin.

Kimura couldn't form words, a string of unintelligible syllables left her lips, she was still dazed.

 Andoh giggled to herself before grabbing the collar and attached it round Kimura's neck.

Kimura didn't know what was happening till she heard the clinking of a chain being fastened round her neck, she glanced down. Sure enough, the collar was round her neck with a chain.

She still felt the strange emotion and looking at Andoh made it worse...she wanted to shove her fingers up Andoh's skirt.

Kimura doesn't know how to feel when she's pulled up from her spot on the floor to her knees but she feels to warm, too hot.

She shrugs her jacket off quickly followed by unbuttoning her shirt and throwing them aside. After a few more moments, Andoh removed the rest of Kimura's clothing, she was nothing but clad in her purple bra and matching panties, her respirator mask and gloves- all the same color and same design, complete with the collar and chain.

Andoh's eyes rove over Kimura's pale body, with small freckles littered across her body, her breasts were a nice size too. The thought alone turned her on, feeling the wetness seep through her own panties.

She hungrily attacks Kimura's lips, kissing, biting, tugging at her bottom lip. It was a rough, heated battle. 

Kimura had the feeling that all of this was a trick but the aphrodisiac covered her better judgement. Anything from Andoh was a blessing.

Andoh pulled away and a sinister idea came to her mind. She quickly undressed herself, clad in nothing but a red bra that resembled peppermint candy with matching undergarments, she discarded her panties.

Andoh unhooked Kimura's mask and flung it next to her clothes.

All Kimura could do was stare at the dripping wetness from Andoh's core with lust in her eyes, she wanted it all over her and that was exactly what she got,

Letting her knees buckle and falling on the face of the girl below, Andoh silenced any upcoming words Kimura was about to breach with her crotch.

The pink slit from Andoh's pussy ground over Kimura's nose, drops of juices coating her face, mixing with her sweat was being smeared all over her face.

Andoh moaned at the sensations, tugging on the chain of Kimura's collar to bring her deeper into her folds as she kept rocking her hips back and forth, Kimura accidentally opened her mouth causing Andoh's moans to get louder.

Kimura breathed Andoh in, it filled her lungs, she may of been restricted from air but she wouldn't choose it over what she was receiving. It's what she deserved, her own punishment against her better judgement.

It spurred her on as she stuck her tongue in and out of Andoh's throbbing pussy, a hand of hers trailed down to her wet core and plunged themselves in. She touched herself as she got Andoh off.

Kimura's own moans and pants reverberated inside Andoh's own core, creating much louder, softer pants.

The only sounds echoing in the room were heavy, loud moans and pants in sync with the sound of skin rubbing all over something else.

It was pure ecstasy for Andoh, she screamed as she came down from her high, still thrusting her hips as she rode her orgasm out, seeing stars.

Kimura was absolutely wasted when Andoh removed her hips from her face, she fell onto her side, eyes half-lidded and tongue sticking out. Her fingers were still inside of her panties, a pitiful sight as Andoh's juices slid down her head with her own perspiration.

Andoh didn't even do so much as glance at Kimura before dressing once more and leaving the poor pharmacist there. 

Andoh didn't even look back a second time as her footsteps died away.

It was just another day in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danganronpa. All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
